Not applicable.
The present invention relates to the operation of a digital camera device for the production of useful effects. In particular, the present invention relates to the utilisation of special cards, hereinafter called xe2x80x9cMeta-Artcardsxe2x80x9d which are adapted to be inserted into a camera device so as to produce new and unusual effects. In particular, there is provided an Artcard for the Control of the operation of a camera device.
In Australian provisional patent specification PO7991 entitled xe2x80x9cImage Processing Method and Apparatus (Art 01)xe2x80x9d filed Jul. 15, 1997 and Australian provisional patent specification PO8505 entitled xe2x80x9cImage Processing Method and Apparatus (Art 01a)xe2x80x9d filed Aug. 11, 1997, filed by the present applicant in addition to a number of associated applications filed simultaneously therewith, there is disclosed a camera system able to print out images on demand through the utilisation of an internal print head and print roll having a print media film in addition to an internal ink supply for utilisation by said camera system.
The aforementioned specifications further disclose the utilisation of a series of cards, hereinafter known as xe2x80x9cArtcardsxe2x80x9d which are adapted to be inserted into the camera device so as to produce significant visual effects to any images captured utilising the camera device. The effects are further designed to be printed out on demand utilising the integral internal print head of the camera device.
It would be advantageous to have a system which allowed for the effective servicing and diagnosis of faults which may occur in the aforementioned camera systems. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide an alternative form for control of the camera which utilises the forgoing Artcard technologies.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a series of meta cards which are adapted to uniquely control the operation of a camera device system such as that disclosed in the aforementioned patent specifications.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a digital camera system comprising an image sensor for sensing an image; storage means for storing the sensed image and associated system structures; data input means for the insertion of an image modification data module for modification of the sensed image; processor means interconnected to the image sensor, the storage means and the data input means for the control of the camera system in addition to the manipulation of the sensed image; printer means for printing out the sensed image on demand on print media supplied to the printer means; and a method of providing a camera control data module adapted to cause the processor means to modify the manner in which the digital camera system operates upon the insertion of further image modification data modules.
Preferably, the image modification data module comprises a card having the data encoded on the surface thereof and the data encoding is in the form of printing and the data input means includes an optical scanner for scanning a surface of the card. The modification of operation can include applying each image modification in turn of a series of inserted image modification modules to the same image in a cumulative manner.